Accidental
by ilicsm
Summary: Love is a funny thing, everyone knows that. but some people don't know when they're in love, Envy is one of those types of people. Warning OCs and high probability of OOC.
1. accidental Chapter 1

A/N: new story! I do not own fullmetal alchemist or fmab. I do own everything else!

On the roof of a tall building in the city; rested a young woman dressed completely in white with short white hair. The clouds moved across the sun causing spots of light and shadow to dance upon her body as she slept peacefully. Sadly, her quiet nap was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps that stopped at her head.

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing two icy blue orbs, only to gaze into the face of a young man with long greenish black hair and rich purple eyes. The girl rolled to her feet and faced the boy. She opened her mouth to speak, but the boy beat her to it. "You know, I've been seeing you around a lot lately." He remarked snidely trying to get a raise out of her. "Oh really? You must be some kind of stalker then." The young woman replied innocently effectively thwarting his attempt.

The young man growled in annoyance as he clenched the fists that rested at his sides. "You got a name?" He inquired through gritted teeth. The girl smiled sweetly, "Of course I do, its Kindness." "Kindness, huh?" He repeated thoughtfully. Kindess nodded her head in confirmation. "Well me name is Envy. And don't you forget it girly!" Envy stated smugly. "Okay En." The white haired girl giggled. Envy's left eyebrow twitched once before he exploded, "Don't call me En you stupid girl."

Kindness blinked, her eyes filling with unshed tears as they became sparkling aquamarine gemstones. "I'm sorry." Envy glared at her. "Know what? You're exactly the kind of person I hate; sweet, innocent, and nice." He spat in disdain.

Kindness bowed her head until her bangs shrouded her eyes from sight. Her body trembled as she stood there on the roof. Envy watched with mild curiosity. The two stood there in silence as the gentle wind ruffled their hair. Suddenly, Kindness's head snapped up, she opened her mouth and… "OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE THE KIND OF PERSON I HATE; RUDE, CORUPPTED, AND MEAN!" Envy retreated a few steps slightly taken aback by Kindnesss's unexpected and violently angry outburst.

The brackish haired boy recovered quickly and a shouting match ensued. Soon enough the argument escalated to a physical level with both parties shoving each other back and forth as they yelled. Kindness managed to get in a particularly hard shove that resulted in Envy tripping over his own feet.

As Envy fell he grasped the white haired girl's forearm tightly in an attempt to regain his balance. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way and Envy hit the ground pulling Kindness down on top of him; their lips locked in an accidental kiss. "My, my, what do we have here?" chimed a voice from across the roof. "Lust!" Envy choked out.


	2. accidental chapter 2

A/N: finally updated! anway hope you like the new chapter.

"Its not what it looks like!" Envy denied adamantly. "Oh really, because it sure looks like you were taking advantage of that girl." Lust smirked. With this statement an argument between the two sins ensued. While they argued Kindness slipped away.

after walking for a few a miles the virtue made it to the mansion where she and her "siblings" resided. She walked inside and was greeted by her brother Forgiveness. "So did anything interest happen to you today?" He asked. Kindness blushed lightly as she replied. "I ran into some of the sins." "They didn't hurt you did they?" Forgiveness asked going into big brother mode. "Did who hurt Kindess?" came a young voice. It was Kindness' youngest sibling Temeperance. "No one Temperance." the young woman said as she shuffled past them to her bedroom. Once inside she plopped down on her bed and let her mind wander, her thoughts always going back to the brash young man she met on the roof.

Meanwhile Lust and Envy had finally stopped arguing and where heading back to they're underground base. "So Envy about that girl, did you happen to catch her name?" the busty woman asked. "Yeah she said her name was Kindness or something like that." Envy anwered. "Kindness huh? Do you think she's a homonculus like us?" Lust said. "I don't know lust, I just don't know." Envy replyed shrugging before turning his eyes skyward while he became plauged with thoughts of the mysterious girl.

A/N: shorter than I thought it would be. Anway here's a quick character guide for the virtues. I'm not going to give a character discription for anyone but Kindeness I'll leave the appearence of the other virtues up to your own imagination keep in mind that they all have white hair and blue eyes. and yes just to confirm they are homonculi.

Chastity-male-appears age 30- real age 320-ouroboros located on bottom left foot

Temperance-female-appears age 9-real age 270-ouroboros located on right shoulder

Charity-male-appears age 26-real age 195-ouroboros located on right forearm

Diligence-female-appears age 40- real age 300-ouroboros located on top of left breast

Forgivness-male-appears age 23-real age 176-ouroboros located on back of neck

Humility- male-appears age 13- real age 285- ouroboros located on stomach

Kindness-female-appears age 18- real age 123-ouroboros located on small of back


	3. accidental chapter 3

A/N: Update!

Envy was pulled from his thoughts when Lust began speaking again. "Well if she is a homunculus then we need to inform Father." The busty woman said. Envy sighed,but nodded his agreement. The two sins finally entered the base and located Father in his throne room. Lust approached the intimidating figure. "Father I believe we may have encountered another homunculus." "A homunculus you say? Are you sure Lust?" Father asked looking down at his only daughter. "I'm not completely sure I only saw her for a moment before she took off. Envy could tell you more than I could, after all he was the one kissing her." Lust said with a smirk. "I WAS NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I TRIPPED!" the short tempered palm tree shrieked. "Envy!" Father reprimanded harshly. Envy immediately shut up, but continued to glare at the other sin. Father stroked his beard while he thought. "Hm, We'll have to see if this girl you encountered really is a homunculus and if their are others." He mused. "Envy, I'm giving this assignment to you. Get closer to her to find out the truth." "And if she is a homunculus...then what?" Envy questioned. "Kill her and any other homunculi she's with." Father said as if he was asking Envy to go pick up some groceries. The shapeshifter's eyes widened a fraction. 'Kill her!' An image of Kindness briefly flashed through his head. 'No I couldn't possibly...wait what am I saying. I don't care about her...do I?' he questioned starting to feel doubt creeping up. Envy came out of his thoughts and nodded turning to leave and start his mission. As he headed out Father called after him. "Take Greed with you." This order was followed by a stream of obscene curses from a certain skort wearing psycho.

"So we're hunting for some dame, huh?" Greed asked with a lecherous smirk. "Yes." Envy snapped from his spot next to Greed on the rooftop of a random building. "Geez what's got your panties in a twist ugly." Greed mocked. Envy growled to himself as he resisted the extremely tempting urge to kill or at least maul his brother. He kept scanning the streets for any sign of Kindness. He finally sighted her a couple blocks away walking with two other females that were obviously related to her in some way. Envy didn't want to lose this opportunity so he quickly snuck off while Greed was looking in the opposite direction. Envy approached from above and dropped down right in front of the three girls.

Kindness, Temperance, and Diligence all blinked when a certain someone suddenly appeared in their view. The two older virtues looked at Envy warily while kindness just smiled. "Envy fancy seeing you twice in one day." she said in greeting with a small incline of her head. Her sisters exchanged a glance on thought going through both of their heads. They realized that the young man in front of him was one of the sins and most likely one of the two that kindness had encountered earlier. "Kindness, do you know this person?" Diligence inquired. "Of course I do, he's my friend." Kindness said sweetly. Envy blanched his mouth falling open as he sputtered incoherently. The three virtues looked at him strangely before Kindness addressed him "Anyway, these are my older sisters Diligence and Temperance." She introduced gesturing to them respectively. The palm tree regained his bearings and responded. "So you are a homunculus." He stated when he made the_ intelligent _observation that Temperance looked younger than Kindness. None of the sisters replied, because they found it unnecessary. "Hey there you are!" A voice called from behind Envy. He looked over his shoulder to see Greed coming up behind him. "Did you find her?" Envy nodded and jabbed his thumb in the direction of the remaining three. Greed's eyes light up when they landed on Diligence. "Well hello there my dear." He said with a perverted grin as he leaned in closer to her. Diligence stepped back with a disgusted look on her sophisticated face while her younger sisters glared at Greed. "I think its time to leave." Temperance suggested. The other two virtues nodded their ascent and they all turned to leave. "Wait!" Envy cried catching Kindness by the wrist. "What did you mean when you said we were friends?" "What do you mean what did I mean. You are my friend aren't you?" She asked. Envy looked down at his feet as he muttered. "I guess." "Yay! My first friend!" The short haired girl cheered as she jumped up and down a couple of times before both groups parted ways. Huge grins adorning Kindness's and Envy's faces as they came to terms with the fact that they both had made their first friend.

A/N: wow I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done for . Anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	4. accidental chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Hopefully I can make a decent chapter kind of have a touch of writer's block. Oh well here goes, it'll probably be pretty short though.

"Envy has a girlfriend! Envy has a girlfriend!" Greed cackled annoyingly. " How did someone like you manage to snag a girl like that, huh ugly?" "I'M NOT UGLY" Envy exploded while crossing his arms in a pout. "And she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend." Greed shrugged. "Whatever we'll have to kill her soon enough anyway, her and all the others. Maybe I could have some fun with that one chick before that though." As the ultimate shield continued to ramble on about the vulgar things he would do with Diligence in bed the younger homunculus was trapped in his own thoughts. '_Kill her! I don't want to kill her she's my friend! My first friend, my only friend! Wait why do I care I just met her. Still I...ugh this is so confusing. I need to think.' _Envy shook his head in frustration before transforming in a bird and flying off looking for a place to be alone an sort out his thoughts.

A/N: told ya it would be short. Anyway I do plan on moving Kindness and Envy's relationship beyond friendship at some point in a future chapter I already have an idea of how it will go down just got to build up to it first.


	5. accidental chapter 5

A/N: Okay back again! Also from now on whenever you see **(AFMA) **that means that there's a scene change.

Envy later found himself sitting in a cafe staring at a half eaten chocolate parfait. The man working at the cafe noticed the despondent look on the humunculus's face. "Girl troubles?" He guessed. " Not really." Envy sighed before turning to look at the man. "What would you do if you were friends with someone others didn't want you to be friends with?" He mentally slapped himself for letting that question slipped and was surprised when the man actually answered. "Well," He began stroking his beard. "I would never let anyone tell me who I can and can't be friends with, but that's just me" Envy sat in his seat contemplating what the man had just said. '_He's right I shouldn't let someone else choose who my friends are. Although, I really hope Greed doesn't say anything to Father'_

**(AFMA)**

**"**That's what I'm telling you, Envy made friends with one of those virtues." The avaricious sin said exasperatedly having already told the others the same thing several times. "I still find it hard to believe that someone would want to be friend's with even" Wrath commented offhandedly. "What did she look like?" Lust inquired. Greed thought back for a minute. "Um, short, all white outfit I think it was a loose fitting dress of some kind with a white belt, short white hair, blue eyes. Why does it matter?" "Sounds like the girl I saw him kissing earlier." Lust answered. " Enough!" Father cut in sharply as all his present children turned to him. "This is serious, you're brother is at risk of betraying us through his stupidity. " Maybe not." Pride said as Father focused his dangerous gaze on the child sized humunculus. "Perhaps we can use this new development in our favor. After all if Envy plays nice with this girl he'll probably learn some useful information through her. Information that we can use against the virtues." "Yes, you're right. This is could definitely work in our favor." Father praised. Wrath frowned as a thought hit him. "How do we know that Envy is going to agree to this?" "He doesn't have to, he isn't gonna know anything about it." Pride replied as a vicious grin split his face. "In fact Envy is nothing more than a pawn now."

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Wow that's never happened before guess I got other my writer's block quicker than I thought...for now. Anyhow you know the drill read and review please.


End file.
